Barbie Klaus Dates the Quarterback
by CelestialHeavens1
Summary: Rebekah just wants to be loved. Part 3 in the a Hybrid and a Doppelgänger V-day special.


This chapter is really short. It's the third of a five parter piece for Valentine's day for a Hybrid and a Doppelgänger. This is the order of the pieces and where they'll be listed.

A Hybrid & a Doppelganger Make a Bet- Klaus & Elena  
>Cinderella's Werepire- Caroline &amp; Tyler<br>_Barbie Klaus Dates the Quarterback- Rebekah & Matt_ (in honor of my newest favorite couple. They are adorable together.)  
>A Hybrid &amp; a Doppelganger Go on a Date- Klaus &amp; Elena<br>The Doppelganger's Secret- Damon & Elena

Look out for those. Part 5 will be posted on Wednesday.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Rebekah stretched. Damon had gone to some stupid council meeting and left her here all alone. So what if she was sleeping with him? She preferred his brother, but his brother was not giving her the time of day, so she was here. If Matt hadn't left her, told her to leave him alone, maybe she would be alright. It was Valentine's Day, after all. The doorbell rang, and she ran to the door, opening it to a man who was carrying a large flower arrangement. "Delivery for Rebekah Mikaelson?"<p>

"That's me." Who sent her flowers? She wondered as she took them from the man and closed the door. Once safely inside, she brought them to her nose. They smelt amazing. She looked at the little card in the envelope. Grinning, she pulled it out, opening the card up.

_Rebekah_- it started out.

_I'm sorry about things the other day. I really do like you. Can we have another chance? Meet me at the Grill at 1 p.m._

_Matt_

Rebekah couldn't stop the grin from overtaking her face as she pulled her coat on, despite the fact that she wasn't cold as she headed to her car, bringing the flowers with her. It was nearly one. She had no time to waste. She was elated, and not even Nik, who was standing smugly outside the Grill, casually leaning against the door, could bring her down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I got kicked out," he said, but he still looked happy about it. Why was that?

"Do I want to know?" she asked her brother, using her enhanced senses to smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I made a dare with a very pretty girl yesterday. I'm losing," he told her, not as smug now.

"How awful." Her voice was sarcastic, and Nik picked up on it immediately. He shrugged.

"It might be worth it to lose." Rebekah shook her head, opening the door and going inside.

The whole restaurant had been transformed into the ultimate destination for lovers. It almost seemed magical in the large room. She saw Matt, sitting at a table, and when he saw her, his face lit up and he stood, pulling out her chair. "I didn't know if you would come," he confided in her. Rebekah smiled at him, taking his hand in hers from across the table.

"I'm here." Matt nodded.

"I'm really sorry about the other day. I was angry with your brother for breaking my hand and kind of took it out on you. I shouldn't have." The way he was looking at her, like she was the only girl in the world, it made her dead heart race. She shouldn't feel this way for some human boy, one she had been planning on killing, but she couldn't help it. He was making her feel special for the first time in a long time, like she'd never have to be alone again.

"It's alright, Matt," she told him, "I apologize for Kol's behavior. I'm the only girl in my family. My brother's are all very protective." She wrinkled her nose. "And I think Nik has something up his sleeve for you because he'd drunk and all too smug when I just saw him walking in. Maybe you need one of those nifty rings that teacher and that kid have." Matt laughed at that.

"I like you a lot, Rebekah." She couldn't have stopped the grin that overtook her face if she tried and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

It was hours later when she snuck off to the bathroom with her phone, reading the text from Damon asking where she was. She looked at it and texted him back.

_Thanks for everything, but the captain of the football team came after me._

* * *

><p>Part 4: back under a Hybrid &amp; a Doppelgänger in the KlausElena section.

Review. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
